Two Alone Bees
by AvengingBlowfish
Summary: While Ruby and Weiss are away on a mission Yang and Blake take advantage of the empty room. *Smut*


**A/N**

 **Hello!**

 **This would be my first ever fanfic so I apologize in advance if it is horrible.** **On that note I would really appreciate if you would leave comments suggesting what I can do better, I only want to improve. Enjoy! (Hopefully)**

It was a quite afternoon at Beacon. A good majority of the school were out on missions this week, including one Ruby Rose, and one Weiss Schnee. Blake and Yang were not objective to this however, since the two of them had started dating a couple months ago. This allowed the pair walk around without bra's and make out whenever or wherever saw fit. However this freedom did not allow the classes to be any less boring to Ms. Xiao-Long. To her Port was the worst, she would much rather be out in the world fighting grimm then listening to Mr. Port talk about them.

Yang walked in exhausted from the day at school. She plopped down her things and changed out of her school close into leggings that she had originally bought for Blake and a oversized T-shirt; her favorite apparel. Yang put her head phones on and started writing a paper for Mr. Port's class. Around ten minutes later Blake walked into the door, followed the same ritual as Yang minus changing cloths. She walked over to yang and gave her a tap on the shoulder knowing all too well that the headphones were noise canceling, Yang saw her and pulled her headphones off,

"Hey!" Yang said as her lips met Blakes for s short kiss, "how were your classes" Yang asked as she went back to her paper.

"Well it wasn't the most boring day I've ever had to sit through" Blake replied walking to her bed.

"You say that everyday you know"

"I promise I'll let you know when that day comes" Blake said sitting down on her bed laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just you," Blake pausing, "doing homework." She said laughing.

"Shutd up!" Yang said throwing a pencil at Blake,"I do my homework."

"Name ten times that you have turned I'n homework this year." Yang struggled to come up with five which did not silence any laughter from Blake. Yang walked over and laid down neext the the sitting faunus.

"I love you." Blake said.

"I hate you" Yang said pitting an arm around Blake and pulling her down next to Yang, they laid in silence for a while. Finally Yang spoke,

"Hey, do you like these leggings?" Yang said. Blake started tugging on the material,

"Yeah they feel nice and soft." Blake replied

"Well I actually got them for you but they made my butt look good so I kept them, I think they would look good on you so you can wear them when you want."

"Oh well thank you, they look good on you." Said Blake

"Yeah, do you wanna try them on?" Yang asked.

"Right now?" Blake said returning with a question.

"Sure, why not?" Yang said as she slid off the leggings. Much to Blake's delight it was revealed that her lover was not wearing underwear, exposing her vagina.

Yang laughed, "Are you going to try them on or just stare" she said. Blake fumbled for a response only managing to come up with a blush and grabbed the leggings. She got up and took off her skirt and pulling the leggings on.

"How do they look?" Blake asked smiling at Yang

"Good" Yang replied, "turn around." Blake turned around and Yangs face lit up. The leggings perfectly complemented the faunus' backside. Revealing this Blake flaunted her butt for her girlfriend. Yang jaw dropped as she did this. She always knew the faunas had a great butt, but the leggings really expressed the plumpness of her backside.

Yang walked up behind her girlfriend and firmly gripped Blake's behind like it was magnet, "They look amazing on you." Yang said as blake tilted her head to the side. Her lips met Yang in a passionate kiss. As the kiss progressed so did the couple. Yang's hands moved to her girlfriend's boobs. This was returned by Blake's butt backing into Yangs own cat. Taking off each other tops they moved to blake's bed, Yang on top. She began to leave kisses down Blake's back, stoping at the waistline of the leggings. Yang lowered her head into Blake butt, her tongue running wild, licking her anus and vagina through the leggings. Blake moaned out in pleasure as Yang licked around Blake's anus as that it was a very tender spot for her. The brawler grabbed Blake's cheeks and spread her open, Blake moaned as her girlfriend ate out her butt. After a while of this yang pulled down the leggings and panties and gave Blake's butt one last lick with her bare tongue.

"You're really good at that" Blake says turning over and smiling.

"Thank you" Yang says as she began to go down on Blake. She slid one finger into her vagina as she licked her clit. As this went on Yang slid more and more fingers and Blake's moans grew. Yang moved her head into the cat's pussy and started to tongue-fuck her girlfriend. Blake's eyes shot open as she felt Yangs tongue enter her. The warmth itself made Blake's hands go Yangs head, not letting her stop. Blake moved her hips in the rhythm of Yangs tongue.

"Oh, my o-oh y-yang" blake moaned. Yang knew what was coming, she positioned herself and opened up her mouth. HBlake gripped her hair "YAAAAAAANG." She yelled as a flow of juices shot into Yangs mouth. She happly swallowed her girlfriends sweet cum, and climbed up next to Blake. Blake was still recovering from her orgasm.

"Hey, how was that" Yang asked

"I love you" Blake replied kissing Yang

"Do you think you could do me?" Yang asked

"Yeah, go ahead and bend over." Yang already knew what was coming, she got off the bed, faced it, and bent over so that her elbows were back on the bed. While this was going on Blake went over and got a strap on. She put it on and walked behind Yang, the faunas ran her hands on her girlfriend's hips, "Are you ready?"

Yang turned her head around, "yup" she said with a smile. Yang moaned out as the plastic cock entered her. Blake began to thrust in and out of Yang. "Thanks, babe, I, was, sooo, horny" Yang moaned. Blake smiled and thrusted faster, usually she was the one on the receiving end but she liked the change of dominance. Blake thrusted into Yang faster and harder Yang's moans started getting more and more high pitched.

"B-Blake, ooooh Blake, yes fuck me Blake, oooh BLAKEEEEE" Yang moaned out as she came all on the dildo. Blake took the strap on off and moved her legs between Yangs.

"Are you ready for round three?" Blake asked.

Yang slid her body across from Blake's. "mmhm" the couple began move there hips up and down, rubbing there vaginas together. They continued on, mixing their juices. Blake reached over and started rubbing Yang's clit. Yang moaned as she mirrored her girlfriend. The two's moans collectively got louder as they smashed their cats together and rubbed each other's clits. Their voices got higher and higher until they both reached their limit. Blake was the first cum she squirted on yang, which prompted yang to follow suet. The ladies' cum met in the middle of their vagina's. Once all of yangs stressed dripped out of her she moved up and laid down next to Blake, both breathing heavily.

Yang was the first to talk, "I love you Blake."

Blake looked at her lover , "I love you too."yang


End file.
